<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why You Come Back by StarHelio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827483">Why You Come Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio'>StarHelio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FunFreds From the Server [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Made for a friend, this ones just short and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were being completely honest, you hated this place. You would have quit long ago if not for one thing that made it worth it. </p><p>You heard a heavy knock echoing from one of the vents to the side of the main room. “Hello?” You called down the vent, your voice bouncing off the walls of the thin metal. You received a giggle in response, followed by “C-Come on!! We have a surprise for you!!!” This was followed by another fit of giggles, this time from two voices. <br/>Sighing, you rolled your eyes playfully. This was the one reason you stayed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FunFreds From the Server [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why You Come Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnet/gifts">Bonnet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sssssssssssuper short one I made for a friend.<br/>this was actually the first one i made as well as my first fnaf fic so if it hits different than the others thats probs why rtdyfguh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator shuddered to a rough stop, the cheery tune that always accompanied the lurching stop tinkling out of the old, worn speakers. Two heavy metal doors screeched open to reveal a crawl space covered in caution tape. A space roughly the size of an air vent that you were expected to get on your hands and knees to crawl through. With a sigh, you grunted as you got on all fours to squeeze through the vent that led you to the main “office room”. If you were being completely honest, you hated this place. You would have quit long ago if not for one thing that made it worth it. </p><p>Suddenly you hear a heavy knock echoing from one of the vents to the side of the main room. You ducked down to peer through, despite knowing you wouldn’t actually see who you knew was trying to get your attention. “Hello?” You called down the vent, your voice bouncing off the walls of the thin metal. You received a giggle in response, followed by “C-Come on!! We have a surprise for you!!!” This was followed by another fit of giggles, this time from two voices. <br/>Sighing, you rolled your eyes playfully. This was the one reason you stayed, they were always so happy to see you every night. And by the way they seemed to light up every time they saw you - you knew this was the first time they’d had a best friend in a while, maybe ever. <br/>After weaseling your way through the vent and strolling through Ballora gallery -being sure to greet Ballora as you went by- you had reached your destination, the breaker room. As you slowly turned the door handle and pushed the door, you heard a flurry of hushed giggles and whispers. Any whispers died off immediately however once you pushed the door open. The room was completely cloaked in a pitch black darkness, not even the faint, ghastly blue glow that normally illuminated the control panel was there. You knew the room was huge but now, basked in the darkness it felt even bigger. Taking a tentative step forward, you took a deep breath to relax yourself, instinctively feeling afraid. “G-guys?” You called out softly, voice shaking slightly. <br/>There was no reason to be afraid, you told yourself. This was nothing, just a little darkness...and silence. Maybe that was the unsettling part, your self-proclaimed besties were rarely ever silent. Just as you were lost in thought, something had snaked its way around your ankle which you hadn’t noticed until you were on your way to falling flat on your face. But before you were able to hit the floor, something big and cold grabbed firmly around your wrist. With a loud gasp, barely masking your fear, you whipped around to face whatever had grabbed you. </p><p>Then all the lights flickered on. “SURPRIIIIISE!!!” shouted two familiar voices. As your eyes adjusted to the light in the previously pitch black room, you noticed the object snaked around your ankle was one of the large, tangled wires running along the breaker room floor. The big, cold thing holding your arm was none other than Freddy, who was grinning wildly while holding you from the floor with one paw, Bon Bon outstretched with the other arm in a sort of ‘ta-da!’ pose. Gently pulling you up to stand, you could hear the child-like giddiness in his voice as he eagerly questioned you. “W-were you s-surprised?!” He stuttered out between giggles, wiggling his ears. “Silly Freddy! You didn’t even show her the surprise!!” Bon bon giggled from his raised position by the bear’s shoulder. Freddy paused for a moment, “o-oh yeah, silly me!” <br/>He turned, moving his body to the side as he outstretched his arm with Bon Bon towards the center of the room, Bon Bon stretching out both his arms as well towards the same spot. “TA-DA!!!~” they sang in unison. <br/> Towards the center of the room was a fold out table, adorned in a plastic party table cloth with a confetti pattern. Spread out on the table was a box containing half of a rainbow tie-dye patterned cake, with mini cups of ice cream to the side. It seemed like leftovers of a birthday party, and you were absolutely touched. You turned to the bear immediately and gave him a big squeezey hug to which he giggled in response, wrapping both arms around you carefully, minding his own strength. Bon Bon also patted your back softly. <br/>“Freddy, Bon, where’d you get all this?” You questioned, striding over to the table. Freddy already seemed to be practically bouncing on his heels again as he raced up to the table beside you. “We s-saw the maintenance guys bring it out of the t-truck when they dropped Baby b-back off today!” Freddy beamed. “Yeah, the family let them keep the leftovers!!” Bon Bon chimed in, “We thought you’d like it!” <br/>“Aw you guys! That’s so sweet of you!!” You sat down at the table as they pulled your chair out for you. Taking in all they’d done for you, they really had decorated the room to look like a little party of your own. Freddy eagerly attempted to cut the cake for you with one hand, Bon Bon reaching out to help him steady the slice so he wouldn’t drop it. You knew you’d have to wipe the icing off his little paws later but couldn’t find it in yourself to care at the moment, smiling at the spectacle and trying to suppress your laughter.<br/>This was the reason you came back every night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>